Two Sides of a Coin
by Schiznie
Summary: Rei isn't your normal ninth grader. Along with having a power hungry, controlling twin, Fei, she's also been recruited to join team Urameshi. Pairing undecided, OCxYusuke or OCxKurama


Fei and I walked quickly down the street. Fei's long red hair blew behind her

as we took our long strides. My short choppy black hair bounced every time I took a step. We were synchronized perfectly as we made our way down the avenue. By passers glanced at us. Two school girls dressed in matching blue uniforms.

Fei and I always match. If I had not have cut and died my red hair, we would still be _slightly_ identical. Just like we have always been. Die can wash out, and hair can grow back. Only then can we be one once more. That's how she likes it to be. Ray _and _Fei. Identical twins that are always together.

But right now, it's not like that. I have _short _, _black _hair now. I know she hates me for it as well.

"_What were you thinking?"_

_Fei screeched after mother had left. Our parents though that it was time for us to be our own person. Mother had taken me to the salon to get my hair cut and died, she never liked our red hair anyway. When we returned home, Fei was furious. _

"_First you don't tell me where you were going, and then you come back looking like a different person!" _

_I did not try to explain anything to her, I knew it would do no good. When I did not reply, Fei stomped away like a child and has only spoken to me when it was necessary. _

I glance sideways at my sister. She had a light smile, enjoying the stares. But I know that she's still mad.

"Fei!"

A voice called from behind us. Turning, simultaneously might I add, we saw and recognized Yusuke. Yusuke is a close friend of the family. As he got closer, he smirk at me and introduced himself in a charming voice;

"Hey. I'm Urameshi Yusuke. Who are you?"

Fei snorts at him. Yusuke glares at her for ruining his 'pass'. I was quite amused, but I felt something else. What was this feeling?

"If she had not screwed up her hair, you would recognize Ray."

She said crossly. I laughed at Yusuke's expression. He puffed out his cheeks and tried to pull off not recognizing me.

"I just thought that Ray wouldn't remember me after having all that die sink into her head.-- Ouch! I'm kidding!"

Yusuke now nursed the bump on his head that mysteriously appeared. I have no idea to how it got there, honestly. Whilst Fei lectured Yusuke, I felt a slight vibration in the air. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it felt like it was everywhere. I tried to get Fei's attention, but she still ignored me. I could tell that she felt it too by the way she looked more alert. Yusuke also looked ready for something to happen as well, but he was better at hiding it. Just as I was going to ask Yusuke what was going on, A sharp blow to the head knocked me out.

Fei looked at Ray to find that she's been knocked out.

"Ray?"

She asked swooping down to tend to her sister. Lifting her head onto her lap, she checks Ray's tempertrue. Normal. She runs her fingers over her tan neck. Still alive. Fei swiftly moved her head.

"Yusuke, what is wrong with you?"

She questions looking at him. Yusuke smirked and tried to punch her again. Fei ducked once more. What is with him? She thought as she got up and tried not to disturb Ray. Yusuke kicked at her legs in an attempt to knock her off her feet. Fei jumped up and kicked him in the jaw while in mid air. As she landed in a back-flip, she quickly jumped to the side.

Looking behind her, she finds a short boy. His crimson eyes glare at her slightly as he raised the object in his hands. Fei's eyes widen as she realizes that it's a Katana, a thin, Japanese sword, and jumps before he slices her hair. Yusuke then attempts to punch her in the head, but she dodged and rolled over to Ray. As she reached her unconscious sister, she too is knocked out by a blow to the head. But before drifting off into darkness, she hears a voice scoff.

"I can't believe it took so long to knock her out."

After what seemed like hours, I finally awoke. Someone was carrying me at a slow pace. I murmured a few things and snuggled close to the person, I was still tired. Voices were the next thing I noticed. I couldn't make out the words but I had heard Yusuke say something. But before I could open my eyes, I fell asleep again. What seemed like moments later, a loud banging noise was heard.

"Shuddap, I'm trying to sleep."

The Black haired girl mumbled sleepily into Yusuke's chest. Yusuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the long hallway. The walls were a soft peach color and the floor was white tile much like an office building. Ogres ran pass him hurriedly with tall stacks of paperwork. In front of him, his team mates walked at a leisurely pace. Hiei, the shortest of the group, walked quietly next to Kurama, the tallest and smartest of the group. Much like Yusuke, Kurama also held one of the Harada sisters. Fei looked peaceful as she slept in Kurama's arms.

Hiei turned to look at Yusuke, noticing his lack of interest. He glared at Yusuke, keeping his hand on his Katana. These two girls were nothing as they seemed. When they were both knocked unconscious, Hiei could sense a significant amount of spirit energy. But it was quick, and after a few seconds; it was as if it never happened.

There boss Koenma also has a habit of leaving out useful or important information. Normally it was because he didn't want the team of spirit detectives to become too attached or end up killed in a dangerous situation. But that tends to happen weather or not he gives the information.

This assignment seems to be a little off. The two girls could sense Hiei coming. The red headed one even dodged Hiei's sword. This was no easy feat, and Yusuke can barely spar with him without a slight scratch. It just seems to be a little _off _. But when dealing with demons and humans alike, nothing is as it seems.

Yusuke and company finally reached a set of large double doors. The large white doors would seem intimidating to anyone that's never seen what was inside. Of course, The spirit detectives have been in many times. There for, they were not the least bit terrified.

A blue Ogre opened the doors, and the gang when inside. Yusuke and Kurama set Fei and Ray in a set of _matching _chairs. Then they found themselves a place to sit near the large desk in the room. Behind the desk was a large white chair. It was impossible to see whom set behind it from any angle except the front. But as the chair turned, it was obvious that Koenma still occupied the chair. He never seemed to leave it often.

The young looking ruler surveyed the detectives. Then he scanned over the two unconscious girls who wore _matching _blue uniforms, that sat in the _matching _chairs. Not very pleased with the state of the girls, he turned to the team.

"Was it necessary to knock them out?"

He asked. Really he was asking the whole team, but he was staring at one particular anti-social, temperamental demon. Yusuke looked slightly embarrassed, but quickly recovered.

"It wouldn't have been any use talking to them. And it ain't like you told us _why _you wanted us to bring them here."

Koenma sighed at Yusuke's response. Kurama agreed with the rambunctious and rowdy detective.

"The details were vague Koenma. I believe that if we had told them to come with us and did not supply an answer, they wouldn't have complied and knocking them out would have more difficult."

Kurama preached in a quiet tone. The young emperor shook his head in annoyance.

"Yusuke wouldn't have brought them here if he knew _why_ I wanted them here."

Yusuke was now more attentive than usual. Why did Koenma want these two human girls? Yusuke then corrected himself; for like Hiei, he too felt the amount of spirit energy released when both girls fell unconscious.

"Does it have something to do with that spirit energy we sensed?"

Hiei questioned, as if reading his mind. In fact, Yusuke had a feeling that Hiei _was _reading his mind. Looking at Hiei, Yusuke saw no signs at triumph, but one can never be too sure. Yusuke ignored the feeling as Koenma started to explain everything.

Fei woke up to the sound of voices. She felt as though she had been hit on the head and thrown on the concrete.

"The red-headed one is awake."

A voice announced. Fei pondered for a moment on how they would know that. She had not moved, and was still breathing like she was sleeping. Brushing it off, she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the fluorescent lighting. The first thing she saw was a toddler in purple Chinese imperial clothing.

"Who are you?"

She questioned looking at the toddler curiously. Wait, she wondered, would a toddler really understand me?

"Show some respect human, he's not just a toddler."

The same voice that announced her awakening scolded. Fei turned her head to see who it was that talked, the voice seemed slightly familiar.

Upon turning her head she saw the young man that had knocked her out.

"_You.."_

She hissed as she advanced onto Hiei. He just glared at her and walked to the other side of the room.

"I shouldn't waste my talents on you like I have for Koenma."

With amazing speed, Fei punched Hiei in the face. The amount of spirit energy in her fist was more than that of Yusuke's spirit gun.

"What the hell?"

Hiei was angry with this woman. She hit him with out even trying nor knowing her full potential. Who were these girls?

Another swing to his face made Hiei temporarily forget his thoughts. He punched the girl in the stomach and sent her flying into a wall

I woke once more with a start. My head was throbbing so hard I couldn't tell whether it was my head or heartbeat. I was propped up in an uncomfortable position, and Fei was yelling loudly.

"Fei you're too loud…"I yawned as I stretched my back. I cracked my eyes open to find Yusuke staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"I asked standing up. What was his problem? I looked around me to find a red-head casually leaning against a wall. He looked familiar enough, I know he went to my old school. Before I could ponder on it anymore, the sound of someone clearing there throat distracted me.

" Now that you two are awake. I'll explain why you're here."Says the toddler. Fei get's up from the hole in the wall and sits in the chair next to me. Glaring heatedly at the short young man.

The toddler introduced himself as Koenma ruler of the spirit world.

"I want you two to join team Urameshi."

He stated, getting to the point. Fei jumped up and started to argue, but I stopped her. Raising my eyebrow, I gave Koenma a questionable glance.

"Why?" I uttered quietly.

Koenma explained nothing except that team Urameshi was a team of Spirit detectives. The team consisted of four stable members and several helpful people as well. The team normally did what human police officers do, keep the peace in the realms.

"So you're telling me that I have to join a team under Yusuke's control and solve other people's problems? I'm not doing it. And I don't car if you're GOD. I'm still not doing it." Fei said haughtily.

I moved my arm in front of Fei to keep her from jumping up once more. Getting the message, Fei calmed down, but a frown was still visible on her features.

Smiling, I turned to Koenma.

"Excuse my sister, Lord Koenma. But I have to agree with her. We know nothing of you or your team."

I bowed my head to the three boys in the room. It was embarrassing to see Fei act this way.

"Very well,"

Koenma sighed picking up a stack of papers.

"but if you should change your mind, just inform Yusuke."

Me and Fei rose from our seats and bowed to Koenma in a sort of synchronized harmony. Spontaneously turning to the boys closest to us we bowed to them as well. Click, Click, Click… Our steps were coordinated with each other. It was like a dance I suppose. A dance that nor Fei and nor I practice. Kurama walked out with us and escorted us home.

Once in the human realm, Fei and I found that barely anytime had gone at all. Kurama explained that the realms were on different time scales and that the Human realm's time moved slower than the Spirit world's time. Thanking Kurama, I bowed once more. Fei only gave him a curt nod and we started off for school.

The walk was uneventful. After a few minutes of travel, Yusuke had appeared and walked with us to school. Soon after Yusuke had joined, a tall, rough-looking, and ugly youth walked up to us.

"Hey Urameshi, I didn't know you were a player!"

The boy exclaimed unintelligibly. Rolling his eyes, he explained to the oaf who we were in a very slow and loud voice. Yusuke spoke to him as an American would to a person that didn't understand English. Puzzled, the boy, now know as Kuwabara, questioned Yusuke.

"So these are the girls that Koenma wanted?"

Kuwabara asked in an unintelligible tone once more.

Nodding his head Yusuke soon disappeared behind a corner to the school. Once in the court yard, Fei, I and the boys had gone our separate ways. School was the only place that me and Fei weren't together.

Thanks for reading my first installment of Two Parts of a Coin. I feel this is one of my best because I have been revising and editing this since I first wrote it in sixth grade with on of my friends. Please Rate and Review, it would be most appreciated. And don't look every other day for updates, I'm really bad about updating (My apologies) but I'll attempt to keep up with this story for my readers. So at lest two reviews will make me want to write the next part.

Ja-ne Hitomi Hiwatari


End file.
